Jane the Killer Wiki:Wiki Rules
__TOC__ Chatroom Guidelines #If a moderator tells you to stop what you are doing, you are to stop immediately. You are to listen to moderators at all times. #Do not harass other users. #Please do not say any of the following words. If you say any of these words, you will be punished with a kick or ban decided at moderator discretion: #*Any words relating to human genitalia and the use of racial slurs. #''Please do not discuss, make light of, or link NSFW topics in the chatroom. #*This includes, but is not limited to sexual intercourse, murder, rape, and suicide. #'Please keep spam to a minimum. #*Spam includes, but is not limited to, an un-needed amount of emoticons, capital letters, flooding, and holding down the spacebar to type nothing. #*Users who spam will first be warned. For example, the phrase "cool the caps" may be used. #'Please do not sock-puppet. #*A sock-puppet is an alternative account used to intentionally evade a ban on a main account. The sock-puppet will be blocked for indefinite, and the main account's ban will be added on to at moderator discretion. #Please accept the opinions of others. #*Some users may disagree with your opinions on various topics. Assuming the user respectfully disagreed with your opinion, '''''try to stay calm, and do not throw personal insults around. #Please do not incite drama. #*Please do not try and incite drama by personally attacking a user in the main chatroom. The user being attacked is advised to not respond. '''All users participating in the drama '''will be asked to take the drama to private messages. If '''all users participating '''fail to do so, '''all belligerents '''will be punished at moderator discretion. #'Don't feed the trolls. #*Feeding a troll is classified as, but not limited to: arguing with the troll, calling the troll out, telling the troll that they are funny, joining the troll, requesting the troll be banned or unbanned. #Please do not constantly advertise #*Please do not repeatedly advertise your Wiki in the main chatroom. You may advertise your Wiki twice per day. Breaking any of these rules will be followed by a kick or a ban that will be decided at moderator discretion. Poll Guidelines #Please be aware that you are not allowed to vote for yourself. #*If you vote for yourself, the poll will be restarted and that vote will be therefore cast out, along with all the others. #Do not use alts to vote. #*If it is discovered that you are voting multiple times using alts, you will be blocked for a week and all your alts will be blocked for infinite. Staff Guidelines #Please be aware that you are not immune to the rules. #*As a chat moderator, your job is to enforce the rules of the chatroom. Just because your position is higher than a regular user, you do not become immune to the rules. 'All users, regardless of position, must follow all guidelines. #Do not abuse power. #*When you kick a user, try to let the user know why they were kicked. Do not kick for "fun" -- what is fun to you may not be fun for the regular user, who is at the mercy of your kicks. #*In addition, when you ban a user, leave the user a message on the wall giving the full reason why they were banned. This allows the user to understand why they were banned, how to improve their behavior, or alternatively, state why they should be unbanned; if they believe the ban was unjust. #Set a good example. #*As a chat moderator/administrator, you represent the wiki. Try to set a good example by having great conversations and supporting the users. Try to be friendly and welcoming, and assume good faith. If a user violates a rule, try and react calmly and collected as you enforce the rules. #Be willing to enforce the rules on your friends. #*As a chat moderator/administrator, you enforce the rules on all users. If your friend is violating a rule, do not hesitate to enforce the rules, as you would a regular user. #Please keep in mind you can lose your position. #*Unsatisfactory chat moderators/administrators may lose their positions. If fail to demonstrate good modding, your position may be revoked. 'Terms of Use ''All users, regardless of position, have to follow the FANDOM Terms of Use set out by FANDOM Staff.'' Extra Credit for these rules go to The Demon's Light Wiki. Category:Wiki